Cover You
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: Kurt knows he's making a mistake. He's going back to the place that drove him away in the beginning, but leaving the place that's choking the life out of him now. So is it really a mistake? Or is it the best decision he's ever made?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. This is fanfiction. Duh.**

**Un-established Klaine**

_live in my house, _

_i'll be your shelter._

_just pay me back_

_with one thousand kisses._

_be my lover._

_and i'll cover you. _

_-Cover You, RENT_

PROLOUGE

He knew he was making a mistake. He knew this was a terrible idea. He knew he would never be forgiven. But he also knew he needed to escape. Dalton was great, it really was. The teachers were supportive and the boys were nice, at least the Warblers were. Wes and David had welcomed him in without question, and Blaine. Oh Blaine. Blaine would be devastated. But Kurt knew he couldn't stay. The silence that accompanied Dalton's atmosphere was crushing him. He wanted someone to break the cold, hard exterior that was Dalton Academy, but everyone seemed comfortable with it. That's what drove Kurt away most.

The second was the Warblers. They were great guys, they were polite and orderly and organized. And that's why Kurt hated them. He wanted the loud and fun practices he had with New Directions. He wanted to be able to speak without having Wes' gavel ringing out. He wanted to put up a fight for solos. He wanted someone to want to put up a fight _with him._ He missed Brittany's random thoughts, and Mike's random dancing. He missed Rachel's loud and overbearing mouth, and Finn's attempts to silence her. He missed Artie's eccentric voice, and Tina's shy smiles. And, oh god. He missed Mercedes so much it killed him. He missed her hand there on his knee, her clear, powerful voice. He wouldn't tell her, but he missed her technicolor zebra hoodie too. Anything that wasn't navy or red.

Sure, McKinley was infested with bullies and Karofsky, but this place was infested with silence and protectiveness, and _cold. _Dalton was a cold place. Cold people, cold eyes, cold rules. He wanted McKinley's warmth. The smiles he got when he entered the choir room, the pats on the back when he does good on a song, the fun dance routines that always fired everyone up. Even if Karofsky tried to mess with him, he knew he had five guys (and maybe Lauren Zizes) that were willing to beat the shit out of him. Kurt wasn't sure he had that here. Blaine would certainly try, but who else would step up to the plate to save him when need be? He didn't know anyone who would. And that scared him.

So, standing in an almost empty dorm room, why was Kurt still crying? He was making the right decision, wasn't he? He was leaving the place that was choking the life out of him, and going right back to the place that made him flee to Dalton in the first place. Cold feet weren't going to help him at all at the point. So he dried his tears and zipped his suitcase. He was about to turn and leave this place forever when he heard a gasp in the door behind him. He willed himself not to turn around. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave once he saw Blaine's face. He tried to ignore the footsteps crossing his room. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, but he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kurt?" The tear-filled voice asked. Kurt squeezed his eyes tighter, hoping the presence would go away. He felt Blaine's hand shrink away, but the presence didn't move from its position.

"Kurt, I don't want you to go back to the hellhole!" Blaine said, not moving an inch. Kurt snapped.

"Well I don't want to stay in _this _hellhole!" He screamed, spinning around, eyes ablaze. "It's killing me here. More than it ever would at McKinley. At least I'm cared about there." Blaine stood, mouth slightly agape. Kurt faltered slightly at the hurt in the caramel eyes he once loved. Still loved.

"Kurt, I care about you." His voice was small, almost like a child's.

"Then you know this is the best choice for me. I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt tried to step around him, but Blaine moved to block his path.

"No." The caramel eyes were angry now, determined. "You may leave Dalton, but you're not leaving me, not like this." Kurt was confused. Did Blaine want him to leave?

"What?" He questioned, figuring he might as well ask.

"You're going back to McKinley, but not without me." And with that Blaine stalked out, head held high with determination.

_A/N: So… um. I know fics where Blaine goes to McKinley are really cliché, but this one will be different. Tell me if this is a good beginning, or if it should be altered. Give me suggestions please? Thanks. _

_-Max_

_P.S.: Don't worry, I haven't given up on my other fics, this one is an in-between one! Thanks for all the positive feedback on them though! It means so much. Love!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**A/N: It's official! My angst cherry has been popped! **

_open your door,_

_i'll be your tenant._

_don't got much baggage to lay at your feet._

_but sweet kisses i've got to spare,_

_i'll be there and i'll _

_cover you._

_

* * *

_

Kurt was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to think. Would Blaine really try to come to McKinley with him? No, he wouldn't. They weren't even together. Why would Blaine risk everything to come to a homophobic school with a lost, broken kid like him? Blaine's parents would never agree to such a silly thing. Kurt had met Blaine's parents. They were nice, almost too nice. Blaine's mother was a business-oriented woman, she worked as a lawyer, and Kurt felt she always looked at him with a critical eye. Blaine's father was an English professor at a local college, and Kurt felt he would never understand the lengthy discussions about classic literature at dinner. He didn't fit in with Blaine.

Kurt hoped Blaine wasn't serious. McKinley was a dangerous place. Surely Blaine knew that, right? He had to understand that Dalton was a dream, it wasn't real life. It was a fantasy. Zero tolerance for bullying was a fantasy. The real life is full of tragedy and hardship and _love. _Dalton couldn't offer that. McKinley could. McKinley just didn't wrap it in a little bow and hand it to him. It took blood, sweat, and tears. It took black eyes, broken arms, and slushie facials. Blaine needed to understand that.

Kurt shook his head and zipped his suitcase. He took one last look at the empty room, the nail holes in the walls, the bare bed, and the desk in the corner. He sighed and walked out. Walked out of Dalton. Forever.

Kurt's drive home was silent. He left the radio off, he didn't want to hear anything anymore. He kept replaying Blaine's words in his head.

"_You may leave Dalton, but you're not leaving me. Not like this."_

He was confused. Did Blaine care that much about him? If he did, he wouldn't have waited so freaking long to ask him out. Did Blaine even care about Kurt in that way? Or was Kurt over thinking things again? Yes, that's it, he's over thinking everything. Kurt shook his head, trying to free the trapped thoughts in his head. It didn't work. He turned on the radio to stop the silence. It was killing him.

Everyone was happy when he got home. Finn freaked out, pulling Kurt into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Oh gosh, Kurt. I'm so glad you're back! The club's been a mess!" He patted Kurt on the back lightly. Kurt smiled back politely, but Finn noticed it didn't reach his eyes. When they pulled apart, Carole was waiting; arms open. Kurt graciously sunk into her softer embrace. He melted into the scent of cookies and flowery perfume that was always associated with his step-mom.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry Dalton didn't work out." She whispered lightly in his ear. He nodded slowly, silently agreeing with the older woman. She backed away and let Burt through. He didn't hesitate a second, grabbing Kurt and pinning him to himself. Kurt was surprised; his father wasn't big on hugs.

"Dad?" Kurt stuttered.

"I missed you so much." Burt breathed into the boy's chestnut hair. Kurt didn't have to vocalize his agreement, he just hugged his father tighter. When they finally broke apart, both had tears glistening in their eyes. Finn looked confused, but Carole shushed him and sent him to take Kurt's bags to his room. Finn cheerfully complied, running off, a suitcase in each hand.

"Dinner'll be ready in a few boys, get washed up." Carole chirped before scurrying back off to the kitchen. Burt nodded and stalked off toward the washroom. Kurt looked around uncomfortably before going off to find Finn. He slowly climbed down the familiar stairs to the basement to see Finn goofily smiling at him. Kurt forced a tight smile back before ducking into the bathroom.

He stared at his reflection and saw a pale, scared boy staring back at him. He turned on the tap and splashed some cool water on his face. He didn't know how long he was in there, but he heard Carole yell down the stairs.

"Finn! Kurt! Dinner's ready!" Kurt forced himself to turn off the still-running water and pat his face dry with a towel. He exited the bathroom to see Finn sprint up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He shook his head at the silly antics of his brother, relishing the normality that being home brought him. He too ran up the steps, a real smile plastered on his face now. He followed Finn to the dining room where Carole had placed a meal fit for a king. Kurt really had missed it here.

* * *

When Kurt awoke the next morning, he wasn't so sure going back to McKinley was such a good idea. What if Karofsky wanted to kill him? What if he had made everything worse? His train of thought was interrupted by a chirp from his bedside table. He glanced over, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with dry fists, and saw his phone light up. He picked it up and saw a new message flash across the screen.

_Kurt, we gotta talk. –Blaine_

Kurt groaned quietly, careful not to wake Finn, and threw the phone down. Blaine was the last person he wanted to talk to. But his phone buzzed again.

_Kurt, stop ignoring me. –Blaine_

Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine wouldn't give up. He was a stubborn bastard. He sleepily pulled himself out of bed and trudged upstairs to call Blaine in the living room.

"Blaine, what do you want?" Kurt asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

"**You aren't really going to McKinley today, are you?**" Blaine said, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I am. And you can't just stop me. I'm not something you can protect all the time." Kurt heard Blaine sigh.

"**Fine. You leave me no choice. I'm coming with you.**" Kurt was stunned for a few seconds. But he quickly pulled himself together.

"Blaine, you can't just expect me to be okay with this!" He exploded.

"**I don't.**" Blaine responded calmly.

"Well then why do you think I'm going to let you?" Kurt mumbled.

"**If I can't stop you from going, you can't stop me from following.**" And with that, the line went dead, the dial tone buzzing in Kurt's ears.

* * *

Kurt arrived at William McKinley high school ten minutes before the first bell was to ring. He cautiously walked through the empty halls, looking around the corners before entering. He made it to his old locker, and found that they had left it empty. He opened it and set his books inside. It looked strange, seeing it without Blaine's face shining from the door, and he slammed it shut. It echoed through the hall, bouncing from wall to wall. He sighed, opened the door again, and grabbed his books for his first class. It was going to be a long day.

His first five classes slowly crept by, and finally, it was time for lunch. He quickly packed his things into his messenger bag and practically ran down the hall to the cafeteria. His eyes roamed for a while until they fell upon Mercedes. He quietly snuck up behind her and sat at in the seat next to her, a giant smile on his lips the entire time. Her eyes drifted up from her tray at the new presence, and widened when she realized who it was.

"Kurt!" She squealed, happily throwing her arms around the smaller boy. He knew people were staring, but he didn't care, he squeezed back with all his might.

"Kurt?" A confused voice asked from behind him. He reluctantly let go of Mercedes and turned to a pair of innocent blue eyes.

"It is you! Oh, Kurt! I've missed you so much!" Before he knew it, Kurt had a lap full of Brittany. She was joined by Santana; who slammed her tray down on the table before patting Kurt awkwardly on the back.

"It's good to have you back, gay kid." He was surprised Santana went as far to somewhat compliment him, but he shook it off. Soon, the entire table was full of glee members, all smiling and laughing and talking.

"Hey, have you guys seen the new kid?" Quinn asked, leaning on Sam. There were a few exchanged glances of confusion, so Quinn continued.

"I saw him this morning. Some little short kid with dark, curly hair. He seemed to be looking for someone before he was shoved over by Azimo. God that guy's such a dick." There was a moment of laughter before everyone realized Kurt had stayed quiet. Finn looked over and noticed his step-brother staring wide-eyed at the door.

"Kurt, what's up?" Mercedes asked, lightly putting her hand over his. He shook his head and turned to her, a tight smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Can you guys excuse me?" He quickly jumped up and ran out of the noisy cafeteria, leaving his things sitting on the table. Something was wrong.

* * *

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt screamed shrilly into his phone, sitting in the boys' bathroom.

"**Protecting you, Kurt. I told you I would.**" Kurt shook his head. He really hadn't wanted Blaine to come.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I know you care about me, but this place isn't for you. You won't last ten minutes once they find out you're gay. Trust me."

"**You know I trust you, but I don't think you're correct.**" Blaine reasoned, "**Where are you?" **He asked, changing the subject.

"Boys' bathroom. Third hallway." Blaine coughed on the other line.

"**Where, uh, where is that again?**" Kurt sighed. Blaine wouldn't last five minutes.

* * *

Kurt found Blaine roaming the halls a few minutes later. He yelled his name, and the curly-haired boy's head whipped around, a smile on his face. Kurt didn't return it.

"I can't believe you, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt cried, throwing his hands in the air. Blaine's smile evaporated, a worried look in his caramel eyes.

"I thought you wanted to be with me." He said, confused. Kurt sighed.

"I did. I think I still do. But I can't let you throw everything you have going for you away just to come hang with me at my homophobic school." Blaine stared long and hard at the floor. When his eyes finally flicked up to meet Kurt's, a new emotion was present. Anger.

"Kurt, I'm not throwing everything away! I'm doing this because-because…" His voice trailed off.

"Because why?" Kurt snapped.

"Because I love you!" Blaine screamed, attracting attention from the people that had slowly trickled out of the lunchroom. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, and he spun on his heel and ran. Leaving Blaine with tears in his eyes and a hole in his heart.

* * *

Kurt ignored the sound of Finn trudging down the stairs. He ignored the flash of light as the overhead lamp was flicked on. He ignored the indent of pressure on his bed as his giant of a step-brother sat down next to him. He just kept his face buried in the pillows, dampening his cries.

"Kurt. What the hell, man?" Finn sighed. Kurt knew his brother wasn't very good with words, but he could've been a little less blunt. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Kurt decided he might as well humor Finn if he was going so far as making physical contact.

"It's nothing Finn." He mumbled, his head rose slightly off the pillow. He heard Finn sigh again.

"Nothing? Everyone's talking about this random kid declaring his love for you and then you don't show up for glee, and I know you've been crying, your neck is red, and who the hell is this new kid who loves you?" Kurt giggled at his brother's exasperated tone, and sat up. He wiped his eyes and smiled at Finn. Finn looked back, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Why're you laughing?" Kurt chuckled again.

"Oh, Finn. You're so silly!" Finn couldn't help but crack a goofy smile at the sight of Kurt laughing. Kurt's laugh was infectious. Soon both boys were laughing, clutching their stomachs and wiping new tears from their eyes.

"Kurt. I've missed your laugh." Finn said seriously. Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"I've missed yours too Finn." He replied before throwing his arms around Finn's large body. They shared a long hug, both relishing in the warmth of the other's embrace. Finn suddenly pulled away, holding Kurt's shoulders at arm's length.

"Seriously, what the hell happened today?" His eyes had darkened, and Kurt knew not to lie to him.

"It's Blaine." He said simply, grabbing to hold his pillow to his chest. Finn's eyes darkened even more.

"What did he do?" He asked, hostility evident in his normally cheerful voice.

"He followed me. He followed me to McKinley. I told him not to, I warned him how crappy everything was, but he didn't listen. And he came- and we fought- and he- he…" Kurt burst into tears again. And it dawned on Finn.

"Don't you love him back?" Finn asked quietly. Kurt looked up, eyes red and puffy, a frown on his lips.

"I don't know Finn. I thought I did. But I'm just not sure anymore." Finn nodded silently before reaching out to take Kurt's hand.

"It's okay, little brother. As long as I don't have to kick his ass." Finn grinned. Kurt raised his eyes again and a smile broke across his face.

"No, Finn. Ass-kicking will not be required."

"Okay. But Puck and I could totally take him." Finn lightly punched Kurt on the arm affectionately.

"I don't doubt that." Kurt laughed. "Oh, and Finn."

"Hmm?" The larger boy hummed, looking up from the blanket string he was slowly twirling in his fingers.

"I'm older than you." Kurt smirked.

"I'm bigger than you." Finn shot back.

Kurt scoffed. "And?"

"That means I'm the big brother. Don't fight it." Finn laughed before pulling his brother in for another hug. He was glad Kurt was back. He missed him.

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed from his pocket. He ignored it, knowing it was Blaine yet again. He had been receiving texts all night, and he had yet to read any of them. He was trying to watch a movie with Finn and Carole, but he was distracted, the events of the day whirling in his mind.

He was only at school for a few hours, but he still hadn't seen Karofsky the entire time. He knew it was sudden- his return, but the news spreads like wildfire at high school, so why hadn't he heard yet? Why hadn't he hunted Kurt down, and welcomed him back with a bouquet of punches and a box of kicks? Come to think of it, none of the jocks had done anything to him all day. Well, one of the football players had run into him, but he had shouted his apology over his shoulder as he ran through the halls. He decided to ask Finn what was up. He waited until Carole had left the room.

"Finn, have the jocks been acting differently lately?" Finn tore his eyes from the television screen to look at Kurt, curled up on the couch, looking innocent and vulnerable.

"Yeah. They, uh, kinda were in glee club for a while and now everyone's cool." Finn chose his words carefully, knowing they could have different meanings between the two boys. Kurt looked shocked, but he quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Oh. Cool." He said before turning back to stare at the screen, eyebrows furrowed. Finn decided to leave it, seeing as the movie had come back from commercial break, and he _really _wanted to know if Nicholas Cage would actually steal the Declaration of Independence.

* * *

Kurt went to bed early that night. He skipped his normal routine and flopped down onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He heard Finn stalk around the room soon after, brushing his teeth, dressing for bed, and finally lying down.

"'Night bro." Finn yelled from his bed.

"Goodnight Finn." Kurt replied, turning over to lie on his side, ready to get some much-needed rest before facing Blaine tomorrow. He sighed. He shouldn't have skipped moisturizing. He'd have to get up early.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but hey, it's the first chapter! Don't kill me! ;) Anyways, review please? **

**-Max**


End file.
